


The Way We Weren't

by thenewadventuresofsinbad_archivist



Series: The NEW Adventures of Sinbad Fan-Fiction Season 2 [8]
Category: The Adventures of Sinbad (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-13
Updated: 2001-06-13
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewadventuresofsinbad_archivist/pseuds/thenewadventuresofsinbad_archivist
Summary: By Ethereal PreySinbad is transported to an alternate dimension and must come to grips with the bizarre differences in order to survive.





	The Way We Weren't

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Merlin and Calvin, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The New Adventures of Sinbad Fan Fiction Season 2](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_New_Adventures_of_Sinbad_Fan_Fiction_Season_2) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The New Adventures of Sinbad Fan Fiction Season 2’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thenewadventuresofsinbad/profile).

* * *

**EPISODE 09 - THE WAY WE WEREN'T**  
  
WRITTEN BY - ETHEREAL PREY  
EDITED BY - CALVIN, GOLDEN HIND, DINEARA

* * *

**TEASER**

A normal day turns upside down.

_“My Queen, the Pirate Doubar is here” the guard announced._

_“Send him in” she answered._

_The Pirate Doubar dressed in black came in pushing and kicking a dozen or so people that were chained up._

Sinbad has been sent to an alternate dimension.

_The Queen realized something was wrong. She looked into his sea blue eyes and realized that this man was not her Sinbad. There was warmth and goodness in his eyes. She sent a wind against him and slammed him into the wall, where chains greeted his arms and legs._

_“Who are you?” the Queen demanded._

And his double to his.

_“Oh come one,” he put his arms around her waist, “How about a little magic here?” he leaned in for a kiss._

_Maeve pushed him away._

_“Sinbad! What's gotten into you?”_

Will Sinbad be able to force himself to work with Rumina and Turok?

_“Get away from me witch!”_

_“I'm trying to help you!”_

Or will the crew be stuck in another dimension permanently?

_"We threw the halves into different worlds, hoping they would never meet. We imprisoned the dark lord and goodness reigned over. But then a misguided warrior and student of the dark lord found half the crystal and will try to free him. You must stop this at all costs.”_

Find out what happens in an all new _Adventures of Sinbad_ coming up next...

* * *

In the thick mist of night, a small city was bathed in a shower of black rain that fell upon the naked walls.  The streets were empty except for the Queen's guards that were searching for those that spoke against her. The people hid in their homes, hoping the guards would pass their home.

Inside the dark castle, the Queen stood over a table with many tools for magic, black magic. She held in her hands a clear crystal, it seemed to be broken, but the Queen looked at it with her dark eyes and smiled. She tossed her long red curly hair behind her and began chanting something.

~~~  
  
Maeve had been to the local market where she picked up a few things, and when back on the Nomad, she went into her room to take out the various things she bought. Out of all the things she bought she picked up a crystal, a clear crystal that seemed to be broken.

Maeve looked at it, and the light reflected off its radiance. She then began to chant something. Then, there was a burst of light and a large vortex appeared before her. Maeve felt as if she was being pulled in. She grabbed onto whatever she could and hoped that she wouldn't be pulled in.

Similarly on the other side, the Queen realized what she had done, she had opened a portal to another dimension. She grabbed onto whatever she could, but it was in vain, both women were being pulled in, despite their efforts.

*Sinbad* Maeve thought to herself.

*My love* the Queen thought to herself.

And then as quickly as it came, the vortex closed and the wind stopped.  Both women seemed surprised at what had happened. They got up and looked around.  Everything was the same as they had left it.

“Sinbad!” Maeve said as she ran to his room.

Maeve went to his room, opened the door, and saw him laying there, sleeping peacefully.  A wave of relief came over her, as she realized that Sinbad was safe and sound.  She quietly closed the door and left him sleeping.

~~~  
  
The Queen called for her minion, a large skull, the size of half a person, engulfed in a blue flame. It appeared before her awaiting her command.

“Show me him” she commanded

The skull opened its mouth and showed her, a man dressed in dark clothing laying in an alley sleeping in the trash. She smiled and waved her hand.

“That is all,” she said as she walked to her throne room.

The Queen let her long red curly hair flow freely down past her shoulders to her elbow. It rested on her long black velvet cloak that was lightly trimmed with silver. Inside she wore a tight black leather corset that just pushed her breasts up more. Her skirt was long with two huge slits that started at the hip. Her skin was so pale, her legs, her arms and her face. Her lips were like blood and her eyes dark and icy. Her black boots echoed on the stone floor as she reached the throne room. The metal fishnet thigh highs glistened in the light. Her throne was made of skulls and decorated with silver and black velvet. She leaned back into it and sighed. She was bored.

“My Queen, the Pirate Doubar is here” the guard announced.

“Send him in” she answered.

The Pirate Doubar dressed in black came in pushing and kicking a dozen or so people that were chained up.

“The spoils from my last raid,” The Pirate said proudly.

“Sacrifices! Wonderful! No children?”

“They're just hiding!” he says as he pulled one up from the crowd.

“Excellent, they will serve us well for the ceremony. You have pleased your Queen. I will supply your ship, but I expect more from you next time.”

“Of course my queen.”

The Pirate Doubar kicked and pushed the people out of his way as he left, and the guards closed the door. After everything was quiet, Rongar, wearing a dark robe, appeared before the queen in a cloud of smoke. He removed the hood and looked at her.

“I see you made it past my guards.”

Rongar didn't answer.

“No matter, I sent for you for a reason.”

“That is why I have come” he finally answered.

“There is a girl, a brunette living in the countryside, on the far stretch of my kingdom, she has with her a cat. I want you to kill it.”

“The cat?”

“Yes the cat,” she answered, “I want you to kill the cat in front of her little eyes and bring me back the body.”

“You want me to kill a cat? My services are for people. I am an assassin, not a butcher of animals.”

“Some would say so, though I want the cat dead. When you bring me the body of the cat I will give you its weight in gold.”

“As you wish.”

“And the girl, do not harm the girl, I want her alive.”

“Very well” Rongar said as he disappeared in another cloud of smoke.

~~~  
  
Maeve and the rest of the crew were on deck wondering where Sinbad was, so she decided to go get him. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She pulled her cloak closer around her and entered his room. Sinbad was sprawled out all over the bed, half dressed. Maeve walked over to him.

“Sinbad! Sinbad! Get up!” Maeve yelled in vain, as she got no response.

Sinbad rolled over and moaned something.

“Sinbad, Sinbad get up! On your feet sailor!”

Sinbad's eye's popped open. He looked up through his blurred vision, and saw what appeared to be Maeve.

“Bout time you got up! Get dressed and get up on deck already!” Maeve sternly said.

“Maeve?”

“Hurry up already!” She said as she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

“Coming your highness,” he said sarcastically.

~~~  
  
In the dark city, Sinbad woke up in an alley. He held his head and wondered how he got there. He got up and walked down the streets, looking for something familiar. He then walked into the Town Square and found a large crowd surrounding a platform.

On the platform was what appeared to be Firouz, and standing next to him was a young man.

“For your crime against the Queen you have been sentenced to death!” Firouz said.

“I did nothing! I said nothing!” the young man cried out.

“So you say,” Firouz said, “Well if you are innocent then step inside the Truth Tester!”

The ‘Truth Tester' was what appeared to be a sarcafacus standing upright. Firouz opened it and inside were a million sharp little needles.

“Only the innocent may pass this test” Firouz smiled.

The man gulped in fear.

“The needles will not harm the innocent. Only the guilty”

The guards pushed the man into the hideous creation. He turned around and Firouz slammed the door shut. The man froze, afraid to move a muscle. The needles didn't touch him, so he gave a sigh of relief, but the test was not over. Firouz kicked the bottom of the sarcophagus and sent a wave that started shaking the inside. He then hit a button on the medallion he was wearing and the inside began to fill with salt. The young man screamed out as Sinbad watched in horror, eventually having to look away.

“What are you doing!” Sinbad said as he walked toward the platform, but before he could get to him, the crowd started screaming. A large skull in a blue flame, similar to the one the Queen had, floated toward Sinbad.

“What is this thing?” Sinbad asked as he began to run. He stopped as he realized that it stopped following him. He turned around and jumped back, it was right in front of him.

“The Queen requests your presence,” the skull said.

“Tell her I'm busy,” Sinbad responded coyly

“The Queen requests your presence now!”

Sinbad drew his sword and struck the skull. He split it in half, but it slowly started to heal itself. Sinbad pulled his sword back.

In the castle, the Queen sat on her throne. She waved her hand and a similar skull appeared.

“Show me Sinbad,” she said.

The skull opened its mouth and showed Sinbad, who was staring right into the other skull.

“What is he doing? Send him here at once!” the Queen demanded.

The skull in front of Sinbad opened its mouth and pulled him in. He was spit out of the other skull. Sinbad landed on the cold floor of the castle and looked up. He saw what appeared to be Maeve, dressed in black and looking rather unfriendly. He stood up and looked around.

“Nice place, kind of dark. Nothing a few plants won't spruce up.”

“I just redecorated. Can't you tell?”

“Not really. Though black's not your color Maeve,” Sinbad said as he walked closer to her.

“Where have you been?” Queen demanded.

“I don't know. I woke up this morning in an alley and-”

“Enough! I see you drank too much again. We must prepare for the ceremony.”

“What ceremony?”

“What is wrong with you?”

“Nothing.”

“Oh I see, I know what you need...” the Queen smirked as she waved her hand into the air and misted both of them away, into her private bed chamber.

The Queen walked up to Sinbad and pushed him down onto the large bed. She straddled him, placing her hands on his shoulders and down to his chest. She leaned down to kiss him, but Sinbad stopped her hands from roaming all over his body.

“Uh, Maeve? Something weird is going here.”

“What?”

“Everyone's acing weird, really weird.” He said,  “Since when did you start dressing like that?”

“Does it matter?” she moved in for a kiss.

“Yes it does. And I think I saw Firouz today executing this young man,” he sat up.

“Firouz? You mean the Mad Scientist, he's been my executioner for years now!”

“What?” Sinbad said in disbelief.

“He's held that position ever since I became Queen!”

“Queen? Since when were you a queen?” he backed away.

The Queen realized something was wrong. She looked into his sea blue eyes and realized that this man was not her Sinbad. There was warmth and goodness in his eyes. She sent a wind against him and slammed him into the wall, where chains greeted his arms and legs.

“Who are you?” the Queen demanded.

“I am Sinbad.”

“You may look and sound like him, but you're not him!”

“Maeve, it's me! What's wrong with you? With this place?” Sinbad yelled as she walked away.

~~~  
  
Sinbad stumbled onto deck and over to the railing, where he leaned over and threw up. Maeve walked over to him.

“Are you all right?” she asked.

“Fine, my dear” he puked out some more.

Firouz came by and handed him a drink; “It will ease the nausea.”

Sinbad gulped it down and threw the cup. Firouz, surprised, left to go get it. Sinbad turned to Maeve and his head cleared.

“Maeve, what are you wearing?”

“What I always wear.”

“White is not your color. I like the black one better.”

“What black one?”

“Oh come one,” he put his arms around her waist, “How about a little magic here?” he leaned in for a kiss.

Maeve pushed him away.

“Sinbad! What's gotten into you?”

“Nothing. What's with you? All of a sudden I'm not good enough for your highness?”

“What?”

“And tell me, why the hell I'm on this ship? Did you kidnap me to tag along on one of your voyages?”

“I have no idea what you're talking about!”

“Fine! You just remember that Sinbad is his own master and he obeys no mistress!” he said as he walked away.

Dermott squawked at him when he walked by, which Maeve found odd.

“Something wrong Dermott?” Maeve asked the hawk.

Sinbad walked over to Doubar who was at the tiller, “Nice of you to join us,” Doubar smiled.

“Where are we going this time?” Sinbad held his head.

“I thought you had laid out a course,” Doubar said.

“Me? Why? You're the pirate!”

“Are you feeling all right Sinbad?”

“Not really...”

~~~  
  
The Queen walked around in her throne room. Sinbad had been acting strange, but she pushed that out of her head so she could focus on the task at hand. She had gathered all the necessary ingredients for the ceremony. The stars and moon would be in alignment just once every 50 years, so she had only one chance at it.

Sinbad looked around the dark room, struggling to break free. He sighed. This day was not turning out well for him. But then in a small pouf of smoke, Rumina appeared, dressed strangely.

“Rumina! I knew you had something to do with this!” Sinbad hissed.

“We have to get out of here” Rumina tried to free him.

“Get away from me witch!”

“I'm trying to help you!”

“I know you did something! Something to Maeve, and Firouz, and everyone else here! I know you used your black magic”

“Black magic? I haven't mastered my powers yet!”

Sinbad looked at her in shock. She seemed so different. She was young and innocent, it showed in her eyes. Her clothes were that of a simple peasant, a white blouse and a long blue skirt. She struggled with the chains and it finally gave way.

“We must hurry before she returns!” Rumina said as she quickly hurried him to break free.

“Where are we going?”

“Far away from this evil place. I hope I have enough power to get us out of here!” Rumina held onto him and concentrated. But nothing happened, “I guess I don't. We'll have to sneak out of the castle,” she said.

“And why should I believe you? How did you know I was here?”

“Master said you would come. He said you would come and save us from this evil. He said you would be confused, that you wouldn't understand, but that you were a good man and that you would fight for the good”

“Who is your master Rumina?”

“If you come with me I will show you everything, but please, we don't have much time!”

“I don't know why I'm doing this.” Sinbad followed her as she opened the door and walked down the dark hallway.

The two quietly walked down the hallways, ducking in the corners from the guards. A large group of soldiers walked by and entered the Strategy room.

“Brother, how goes the bloody battle?” the Queen asked.

“Quite well sister,” he answered as he leaned onto the table with her ingredients

Sinbad and Rumina walked up and stood by the door listening to their conversation.

“We've taken the northern tribes, the whole area is ours,” he said.

“Did they resist?”

“They always do” he slammed down his bloody sword onto the table

“How many times have I told you not to do that?” she said as she pushed the sword off the table.

“We've taken all the lands surrounding us already. The navy is ready for its attack on the island nations.”

“Wonderful. Soon the seas will be filled with their blood!”

“Yes, and the world will be ours,” he paused, “Do you think it is wise to bring him back?”

“Are you doubting my abilities?”

“No sister, just that we have control over all this, why let him take it?”

“Our Dark Lord has been imprisoned, we swore to free him remember? And once we free him, we can ravage all the other worlds out there. Why stop at this one? Why not take them all? And he will need someone to look after the others.”

“You raise a good point sister”

“That is why I am Queen, and you are just commander of my army.”

“The Army of Darkness and carnage. No one will be left standing.” he said, “When we do we free him?”

“When the moon is dark, by tomorrow night, our dark lord will return to us!”

Rumina gasped, and the Queen and her brother both looked at the door. Sinbad quickly grabbed Rumina and ran. The Queen and her brother looked out into the hallway and saw nothing.

“She was here,” he said.

“Who?”

“Her, I can smell the white magic oozing out of her. I can smell her innocence, her virtue, and her fear. She's in the castle. And she's not alone”

“They won't get far!” the Queen raised her hand and two of her giant skulls appeared before her, “Find them and bring them to me!”

Sinbad and Rumina looked out the window, everything was dark and covered with the stench of death. The castle stood atop a giant hill, so a jump would be deadly. Sinbad looked at the curtains and ripped them off the bar they were on.

“What are you doing?” Rumina asked.

“Getting the hell out of here!” Sinbad smashed the window and jumped onto the ledge holding the curtain.

“What are you planning on doing?” Rumina asked.

“Trust me,” he extended his hand to her.

Rumina took it and stood next to him.

“Hold this end tightly and don't let go until we reach the ground.” Sinbad commanded.

“What? Why?” Rumina asked.

“Just because!” Sinbad grabbed her by the waist and they both jumped out the window. The curtain, acting as a parachute, made their fall a bit less painful, but they still fell to the ground abruptly.

“What kind of magic is that?” Rumina asked.

“Not magic, science, which actually came in handy today!” Sinbad said as they started to rush off.

~~~  
  
“Maeve, what is wrong with Sinbad?” Doubar asked.

“I don't know, he's been acting strange,” Maeve answered.

“He's been quite rude to the crew, and he hasn't been attending to his duties. I think I should have a talk with him,” Doubar said as he started to walk down below.

“Wait, let me do it,” Maeve stopped him.

“All right, but tell me if anything happens.”

“I will Doubar,” Maeve smiled.

She walked down below, looking for Sinbad. She found him in the galley, drinking out of a bottle of wine.

“You have no manners!” Maeve said as she crossed her arms.

“But you like it that way,” Sinbad smiled.

“Sinbad, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you need to snap out of it. The crew's worried, I'm worried. This isn't like you!”

“Could it be, that her highness is concerned for me?”

“We're all concerned, what's wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“You've been slacking off! You're not pulling your weight around here, and you're not attending to you duties!” Maeve grabbed the bottle away from him.

“I wasn't finished!” Sinbad said in anger as he got up from the table.

“You are now!” Maeve answered back, not backing down.

Sinbad grabbed Maeve and threw her onto the table. She let out a slight cry of pain as her body hit the wooden table. Sinbad then got on top of her and pushed her down.

“Get off me!” Maeve yelled.

Sinbad kissed her roughly, and Maeve threw him off the table. She quickly got up and ran into her cabin. Sinbad followed her. She locked the door, but he kicked it down.

“I see you like to play” Sinbad smiled.

Maeve grabbed her chair and threw it, but it didn't stop him. She started to throw her books and bows and bottles at him, but he still went after her.

“Feisty today aren't we?”

“You are not Sinbad!”

“Of course I am. I've always been Sinbad, the Sinbad that you love so much.”

Maeve grabbed whatever else was left, finally picking up the crystal. She threw it at him, but it stopped mid air. They both looked at it in amazement.

“New toy?” Sinbad asked.

The crystal glowed brightly and when it faded, Maeve was gone. Sinbad stood there wondering what happened. He picked up the crystal and then dropped it, it didn't seem important to him. He then walked back to the galley for more wine.

Maeve fell into a large pile of hay. She looked around and saw that she was in stable with a large black horse next to her. She stood up and looked at the great mare.

“Hi there,” she said as she ran her hand along his soft mane, but he jolted away from her, “Whoa boy!”

“He seems a bit unhappy,” a voice said from behind her.

Maeve looked up in amazement. The man standing before her, looked so much like someone she knew before. His eyes, his hair, his face, they looked so familiar. She couldn't put her finger on it.

“You haven't ridden Talos since you got that crystal. The crystal that I had to painstakingly retrieve for you.”

“Well Talos will survive” Maeve answered, playing along

“You always knew how to control beasts, sister. Much like that Sinbad you keep around. I don't know why you let him near you.”

‘Sister' The word echoed in her mind. It sent a shock wave through her entire system. That's what it was! The man standing before her was the man that Dermott would have become had Rumina never shown up.

“Don't tell me you're mad now. Your taste in men lacks a little. He's just a thief that leads a group of bandits. What use is he to us?”

“Don't judge a book by its cover,” Maeve answered back as she reached for Talos.

“New riding clothes?” Dermott asked.

“Yeah,” Maeve answered, as she took Talos out of the stable.

~~~  
  
Doubar went down below deck to see how Maeve's talk with Sinbad was going. He searched around for them, but they were no where to be found. He entered Maeve's room, and saw the crystal on the floor. He picked it up and the bright light engulfed him.

He landed on the grass, and looked around, he was in the middle of a camp somewhere. He didn't know where, but the smell of death covered it. He walked around and saw people in cages, some begging, some crying, and some dying slowly. He walked and saw the tents and campfires. He saw people chained to posts, some withering away. It looked as if some hadn't been fed in days, some weeks, and some were just skeletons with skin hanging on them. He saw men standing around, laughing, teasing, and tormenting them.

Enraged, Doubar walked over to them. He couldn't stand such an injustice, “Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?” he yelled

The men quietly backed off and left.

“Thought so.” Doubar watched them leave and bent down to look at those chained up.

The shrieking of a girl shattered his thoughts. He went to investigate and saw a small girl surrounded by a bunch of men. He pushed the men aside and saw the girl being attacked by a dog.

“What the-! Get off her! What's going on here!” Doubar kicked the vicious dog aside.

“Sorry Captain,” one man said.

“We know better not to play or damage the merchandise before we sell it,” another man answered.

Doubar realized that the merchandise was the people here. Angry he punched the men in the circle. He swung his arms and fist through the air, but the men didn't fight back, they merely ran off.

“The Captain's angry! The Captain's Angry!” the cried out.

“I'm more than angry!” Doubar yelled out.

~~~  
  
Firouz and Rongar, wondering what happened to the others, started looking around, and found that Maeve's door had been knocked off its hinges. They walked in cautiously and saw the crystal on the floor. Rongar picked it up.

“What do you have there? Must be one of Maeve's crystals,” Firouz deduced, “You know I have this theory that they were formed under the earth in a very hot place, being placed under extreme pressure, and that-”

Rongar tapped him and showed him the glowing crystal.

“Though I don't think most of them do that.”

The light blinded both of them, and they were gone. The crystal dropped to the floor again, awaiting its next passenger.

~~~  
  
Firouz landed at the door of a tall building. He looked up and saw that it was made of white limestone, and it reached the heavens. It had a small square base, and as he walked around it, he saw that it was the only building around, as the forest surrounded it. The door had no handle or knob.

He looked at the emblem on the door, it looked oddly familiar. He looked down at his medallion, it was a perfect fit! He lifted it up and placed it into the groove, it fit perfectly.

Firouz then fell through the door. He looked back and saw that it was all an illusion. There were mirrors creating the illusion. The medallion let the door slide away, but the mirrors created the illusion that the door was still there to keep out unwanted guests. Quite brilliant Firouz thought to himself.

He got up and looked around. It was a huge laboratory, larger than what was shown outside. It was a great illusion outside, but he was still trying to figure it out. He walked around and saw tables and tables filled with experiments. Liquids, potions, all foaming around, but then he saw the animals, suffering in strange contraptions.

Then he looked away, as he saw humans, people in these contraptions. He saw bodies or parts of them scattered around, on the tables, chairs, some in a tank of liquid. He wasn't sure if they were still alive, and if they wanted to be.

“Science! Science! Science!” a voice yelled out.

Firouz hid behind the wall, hoping he wouldn't be found. He peeked over and saw someone. He was working on the sarcophagus, making modifications. The man's long curly black hair shot out all over. His clothes were covered in blood, and as he turned around, Firouz covered his mouth. It was him.

~~~  
  
Rongar was walking around in a garden filled with fragrant flowers. He didn't know where he was but it seemed to be quite peaceful. Then he heard a cat hiss. He looked around to see where it was, but he couldn't see anything. So he climbed into a tree to get a better view.

He saw a faded orange cat being chased around by a man in a robe. He found it strange that a man would be picking on a cat. The cat jumped into the garden fearing for its life, and ran up the tree that Rongar was in.

“Here kitty, kitty!” the robed man spoke.

The cat ran into Rongar's arms and shivered in fear. Rongar felt bad for it. He pet it to calm it down, and then set it down where it jumped down from the tree.

The robed man jumped back, but Rongar motioned for him to come. The man stood there for a moment and attacked. They both drew out their dirks. The man aimed one at Rongar, but hit the tree instead. Rongar threw one and it slashed the fabric on the robed man's shoulder. The man threw another dirk, which scratched Rongar's shoulder.

“Now we're even!”

Rongar threw his dirk at the other's head, pushing the fabric back, and stood there in amazement.

“It's like looking into a mirror, except you're the ugly reflection!”

~~~  
  
Sinbad went topside, and covered his eyes when he saw the bright sun. He managed to make it to the side of the ship, and Dermott flew down and perched near him. The brown bird wondered what was wrong with the captain. Sinbad looked at the bird and reached out to pet it. Dermott squawked, somehow Dermott knew that wasn't really Sinbad. The rest of the crew wondered why Dermott was acting up and went over to investigate.

“Dumb animals!” Sinbad hissed.

“Where to captain,” Mustapha asked as he approached Sinbad.

“Why are you asking me?” Sinbad asked confused.

“I don't know, maybe it's cause you're the captain!” Mustapha answered sarcastically.

“I am? I guess the Queen decided to make me that for today.”

“Queen? Sinbad are you feeling all right?” Mustapha questioned with a strange look on his face, “Maybe you should let Firouz look at you.”

“Firouz? That butcher? What is wrong with you?” Sinbad exclaimed.

Dermott swooped down and perched near Mustapha. He looked at the bird and the two had the same thought.

“You're not Sinbad!” Mustapha concluded.

~~~  
  
Maeve rode through the green hillsides with Talos, letting the black steed run freely, as the wind pushed past her body. She forgot where she was for a moment, until the horse threw her off. Maeve hit the ground rather hard. She looked up and saw the horse about to trample her. She quickly backed away and tried to talk to the animal.

*What's wrong? * Maeve asked him.

* You are NOT my Master! * Talos hissed and ran off.

“What kind of world is this?” Maeve got up and dusted the dirt off her clothes.

She hard a stir in the bushes nearby and went closer to investigate. She saw a pair of eyes, small eyes, innocent eyes.

“Well what do we have here? You can come out, I won't hurt you,” Maeve cooed the little one out.

The child hiding in the bushes screamed and ran away, still screaming. Maeve was took back by this strange reaction to her. True, she wasn't very good with children, but still she didn't think she would have this kind of affect on them, and she hoped she didn't scare the child off too much. She started to search for a village where there would be people that could tell her what was going on here.

~~~  
  
Doubar was freeing the people enslaved at the camp, for he couldn't stand this injustice. The people were quite happy and quickly ran away before he could change his mind. He didn't know why they were all afraid of him. His men wanted to stop him from letting all his cargo go, but they didn't dare test his temper.

“Where's my daughter?” a woman asked him as he freed her.

“I don't know, maybe she's still here,” he answered her.

“No! You gave her to the Queen! You gave my child to be a blood sacrifice!” she screamed.

“I did no such thing! I just got here!” Doubar answered, outraged.

“You monster!” she leaped out to attack him, but he caught her arms and pushed her back.

“I just freed you from slavery, the least you could do is show some appreciation!”

“Yes show some appreciation,” a voice said from behind.

The woman screamed and quickly ran away. Doubar turned around to see who was behind him. To his shock, facing him was his own face, but older, and with a scar, but before Doubar could say anything he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and all went dark.

~~~  
  
Firouz followed his double around the dark laboratory, trying to decipher what was going on. His double was rambling on and on about something and scribbling in a dark leather book covered with blood. His pencil was a sharpened human bone that was dipped in blood. Firouz almost threw up from the sight and smell. He knocked over a vial when trying to back away and his double looked up.

“What do we have here? More mice in the maze?” he asked as he got up to investigate.

Firouz quietly moved around and hid behind the giant tank that held a squid, a very unfriendly squid. Firouz was occupied in looking at its rather huge eye, and didn't notice when it started for the side of the tank. The squid tried to attack him and pushed itself up on the tank, scaring Firouz. He fell back and knocked over some more things.

“I smell a mouse, waiting to be in my next experiment!” he smiled evilly.

Firouz grabbed a vial of some substance and kept moving. His double walked to the squid tank.

“Did you see something Inky?”

The squid pointed his tentacles in the direction Firouz went in. Firouz quietly kept moving but then suddenly all the lights in the laboratory went on. Firouz was blinded for a second and covered his eyes.

“My, my we have a large mouse today!” his double said.

Firouz moved his arms away from his face and saw his double. The two stood there staring at each other for a second.

“This is not possible. You are me, but I'm me too!” his double said.

“Point of fact, it is said that there is always a double of you when you are born,” Firouz explained.

“Are you a scientist?”

“I would like to think so.”

“Really? Well then you must have quite an intellect, perhaps almost enough to challenge mine!”

“I can do more than that. I've seen your rather dismal inventions here, and your minuscule pets. Testing on animals doesn't further science that much, for people and animals have different anatomy and systems.”

“True, but it's always fun!”

“You're a madman!”

“Some would say so!” his double answered, “I am the Alchemist of the Queen! And the Queen is quite insane herself! Come, come, there is much I must do, and I don't have time to entertain you!”

“I know where the door is.”

“You're not leaving that way” he approached Firouz.

Firouz started running around.

“Did you know if I slice the giant vein in your neck, your heart will act as a pump and pump all the blood out of your body? Isn't that efficient?” he said as he chased him.

“Point of fact, NO!” Firouz jumped onto the table and threw the vial at his double.

The vial smashed and all the liquid inside splattered all over his face. His double laughed.

“Nice try! But that was just yeast with water!”

“I know, but this is vinegar!” Firouz threw the bottle of vinegar at his double. The vinegar bubbled on contact with his skin, and he screamed out in horrible pain.

Firouz quickly ran out of that dark laboratory, but then ran back to grab the black leather book, and then ran out again.

~~~  
  
Sinbad, walking with an oddly dressed Rumina, kept his distance from her. But for some reason part of him did trust her, and he didn't know why.

“We're almost there!” she said.

“Almost where?” he asked.

“Home, there my teacher will explain it all to you”

“Who is your teacher?”

“AHHH! NO! STOP IT!” Rumina screams out as she ran towards the tree.

Sinbad looked at what she was running to. She ran to a tree, where there was an old orange cat up on the branch. And below was Rongar fighting with what appeared to be himself.

“Rongar? Rongar?” Sinbad said as he approached them.

The two were fighting in hand to hand combat now because all their dirks were gone. Sinbad saw Rumina climb up and cradle the cat in her arms. Once she got to the ground she quickly ran into the house nearby.

“Hey!” Sinbad yelled as he chased after Rumina, but then stopped to help Rongar.

“Rongar?” Sinbad asked as he watched the two fight each other.

Rongar looked at him and motioned for him to help.

“So the Queen sent her pet to make sure I did my job did she?” the other Rongar said.

“OK, you're the bad one then” Sinbad said as he jumped in to help his friend Rongar.

~~~  
  
Maeve walked and saw a small village. She walked into it, and people quickly ran away from her and shut their doors. Maeve wondered why the people were acting like that. She saw the small child from before and reached out to her. The little girl screamed and ran away.

“Wait! I don't want to hurt you! I just want to ask you something!” Maeve said as she chased after the child.

She ran after her until she came to a small hut, where the child's mother grabbed her child and tried to get back in.

“WAIT!” Maeve yelled out.

The woman froze and slowly turned around. Maeve was huffing and puffing for air.

“What's going on here? Why is everyone afraid of me?”

“Please do not take my child!” the woman pleaded on her knees.

“I don't want your child! I just want some answers,” Maeve said.

“You are Queen, this land is yours. Do with it what you will”

“I'm not your Queen. I may resemble her in some way, but I'm not her.”

“Please don't do this to us!”

“I want to know what's going on, and somebody here is going to tell me!” Maeve's temper flared.

~~~  
  
Sinbad and Rongar were tying up Rongar's double against the tree. The two men made several strong knots and walked towards the house.

“Good to see you Rongar!” Sinbad said as he patted him on the back.

Rongar smiled and motioned that he was glad to see him as well. The two entered the house and saw that it was empty, no furniture, just one window, and a fireplace.

“That's strange. I swore I saw her run in here,” Sinbad said as he looked around the barren room.

Rongar saw that the fireplace had wood and ashes, but strangely it was wet and cold. He looked up and saw there was no chimney opening either. He motioned for Sinbad.

“What is it Rongar?” Sinbad asked.

Rongar showed him there was no chimney opening.

“This fireplace really isn't here,” Sinbad said, “There must be a secret room behind it!”

Sinbad walked towards the fireplace and pushed it, and with Rongar's help, the fireplace began to move. The two got up and went to see what was behind the fireplace.

~~~  
  
Inside the castle, the Queen was looking at the map of the lands she had conquered. She heard a neigh of a horse outside and looked out her window. It was Talos, her trusty steed.

“Who let you out?” The Queen asked.

But then there was a loud crash. She turned around and saw her guards were thrown across like toys. She saw a large man enter the room. He threw a large object on her table. It was a head, a human head. The blood was spilling over her map.

“Is there a point to this?” she asked annoyed.

“Next time send the message in person!”

“You didn't like my message?”

“No, it was your messenger” and with that he grabbed Maeve and pulled her close for an embrace.

“Next time I'll send you a younger, female, virgin messenger,” Maeve smiled.

“I'd rather have you,” he said as he kissed her roughly.

The Queen pushed him off and broke away from his strong arms.

“Eyolf, you can't just barge in here whenever you feel like it, and you can't be spilling blood on my map either!”

“My how I love your red hair, it brings out the fire in you!” he said as he reached to touch her.

“Stop it you barbarian!” she hissed as her hair turned into a golden blonde

“You like the animal in me?”

“When was the last time you had a bath? Where are your Viking forces?”

“Waiting in the harbor for the next country to destroy.”

“Eyolf the Destroyer. Your name suits you well.” The Queen said as she walked closer to him, and held his face in her hands.

“How may I service you my Queen?” Eyolf asked as he kissed her hands.

“My Queen!” Captain Doubar yelled as he ran in.

“Don't you ever knock!” The Queen yelled out in anger.

“My apologies, but look at what I found!” the Pirate Doubar presented his double.

“Another slave?” the queen asked.

“No, a double of me!”

“A double?” she asked.

“Yes he was trying to free the cargo before it was time.” He replied.

“Did they get far?”

“No, we caught them and brought them here to the castle.”

“Put him in the dungeon with the others, I'll deal with him later,” The Queen commanded

“As you wish,” Captain Doubar walked off with his double.

“Now where were we?” The Queen smiled as she undid the clasp to her cloak, letting it fall to the floor, revealing her pale soft flesh.

~~~  
  
Sinbad and Rongar made their way down the dark cavern and found Rumina with her cat at the end, near a small fire. Shelves of books carved into the cave, small wooden chairs and tables, a cauldron, and small wooden utensils surrounded her. In the corner was a small thin blanket for her to sleep on. Sinbad and Rongar felt something inside them break as they saw her.

“You were right master, they came like you said” Rumina said.

The car meowed and purred in her arms.

“Now will you tell us what's going on?” Sinbad asked.

“Yes, all your questions will be answered, by my teacher and father, Turok.”

“Turok?” Sinbad said in shock, “Where is he?”

“Right here,” she showed him the orange cat.

“Your father, and teacher, Turok is this cat?”

“Yes, the Queen turned him into a cat as she discovered her powers. My father will explain the rest.”

“He can talk?”

“Through me he can,” Rumina closed her eyes and went into a trance like state.

Her voice changed as it sounded like Turok's.

“Sinbad, you were brought here because your friend Maeve found the other half of the crystal. The crystal holds great power inside it. The Dark Lord forged it, and he used it for evil purposes. So, the other white mages and I tried to destroy the crystal but we could not, for it was made by black magic and only black magic can destroy it. With our combined forces we could only split the crystal. We threw the halves into different worlds, hoping they would never meet. We imprisoned the dark lord and goodness reigned over. But then a misguided warrior and student of the dark lord found half the crystal and will try to free him. You must stop this at all costs.”

“Wait, wait a minute,” Sinbad said.

“This is not your world. You were drawn here because the two halves found two sides of the coin.”

“What?”

“The crystals were being used at the same time, by two different people, yet the same, two sides of the coin.”

“That doesn't make any sense. What are you talking about? You make less sense than Dim-Dim at times.”

“You know that monster!” Turok yelled.

~~~  
  
Maeve walked out of the village and headed towards the dark tall castle that she could see in the distance. Nobody was any help. All they kept saying was that the Queen would get them. She sighed and walked on.

Some of the villagers were getting a bit grabby, so she zapped them with a few fireballs. She didn't know that one of her fireballs would set the whole village on fire, but she was glad that she remembered a small rain spell to stop the fire from spreading. Either way the villagers were glad to see her leave.

~~~  
  
Firouz was running through the forest when he bumped into Sinbad and Rongar. “Sinbad! Am I glad to see you! You'll never believe where I've been!” Firouz said.

“I think we have an idea. Come on we have something to take care of,” Sinbad said as he walked on.

The three headed in the direction of the castle.

~~~  
  
Maeve walked to the castle gates. The guards quickly opened the door and let her in without saying a word. Maeve looked at them perplexed but walked into the massive castle. She walked down the hall and saw the many hideous things that decorated the walls. There were skulls and human bones strewn from the ceilings. She saw the tall windows covered in black velvet curtains. She looked up at the large tapestry hung on the wall, it was Dim-Dim, dressed oddly, in black. She reached out to touch it, when another body pushed itself onto hers, forcing her to the ground. She hit the cold floor hard and looked up at who it was. She found herself staring at blue eyes that contrasted harshly with the dark background.

“I see you're done with the Viking.”

“Sinbad?” Maeve asked astonished.

“I see you still remember my name. I can smell the barbarian on you!”

“What are you talking about? And get off me!”

“I saw him enter the room. I knew what was going to happen. Did you like it?”

“I don't have time for this.”

Maeve punched him in the stomach, and pushed him over onto his back and straddled him. She pushed his shoulders back down.

“I don't know what's wrong with you, but I have something to do right now.”

“Yes, yes, freeing your precious teacher. That doesn't mean you can command me and expect me to look the other way when other men enter your chamber!” and with that he pushed her back onto her back and got on top of her.

“Are you completely crazy?” she exclaimed.

“Yes, mad indeed, madly in need of you!” he quickly and roughly kissed her.

Maeve resisted, as his stubble scraped across her skin. She knew that this was not Sinbad, at least her Sinbad. His kiss was too rough, too harsh, unlike the gentle kiss she remembered. Finally, using her magic she managed to make him float up enough for her to get up.

“Stay!” Maeve commanded as she ran off.

A few moments later, Sinbad fell hard onto the ground.

“So you want to play now?” Sinbad said as he got up and started to chase after her.

~~~  
  
Sinbad, Rongar and Firouz managed to enter the castle without being detected. They quickly hid behind the curtains as they heard voices.

“Be careful with that! It took forever to precisely collaborate the position of the ruby!” the Mad Scientist yelled.

“Stop yelling or I'll drop it!” another voice answered

“Savage brute!”

“I don't know why this thing needs a ruby that big! What a waste!”

“The ruby is what makes this ruby beamer so deadly. Why am I wasting my time explaining it to you? Come, come be careful now. The Queen demands tribute”

The two walked down the hallway and Sinbad, Rongar and Firouz look out at who it was. It was the Mad Scientist Firouz, and the Pirate Doubar.

~~~  
  
Maeve entered the Queen's strategic room, and found several maps scattered along the floor. She saw some blood and several old books. She picked one up and opened it.

“Black magic!” she said as she dropped the book.

She looked on the table and saw astrological charts. She looked at the dates and started flipping through them. The book that she dropped flipped itself to a page and Maeve stopped to see what was written on it. She quickly dropped everything and ran out of the room. She had to stop what was going to happen.

~~~  
  
The Queen was in the dungeon, the sacrifices were chained to the ground and the tiles formed some kind of picture much like the ones in the astrological charts. The planets and stars surrounded the Queen who was standing in the middle on the black sun. She took out a dagger and placed it upon the altar behind her. She looked at the young children before her, and smiled. Their blood would free her Master.

The Mad Scientist walked in with the Pirate Doubar and his creation.

“What is this?” the Queen asked as she approached the two.

“My newest creation!” the Mad Scientist replied.

“Is this why you took the largest ruby in my treasure?”

“Yes my Queen.”

Suddenly there was a loud crash, and they all looked to see where it came from. The Queen raised her hand and a skull appeared. Its mouth opened and she saw Sinbad fighting with her guards.

“What is he doing now?” the Queen questioned as she stormed off.

~~~  
  
Sinbad, Firouz and Rongar managed to sneak down into the Dungeon. They saw the Queen pass by as they hid. She walked up the stone stairs and into the hallway and found her guards lying on the ground.

“Useless men! What are you here for? Find him!” she ordered.

She started to go back down into the dungeon when she saw him. She saw him walking down the hallway, searching for something.

“What have you been doing?” she yelled at him.

“Looking for you. I'm tired of this game!” he walked closer to her.

“I don't have time for this!”

“You can make time!” he grabbed her arm and stopped her, “I can smell that barbarian all over you!”

“You're jealous of Eyolf aren't you? Don't worry, you're still my favorite!”

And with that she kissed him, pulling at his clothes while his hands did the same. She waved her hand and they misted into her bedchamber.

~~~  
  
Doubar was in a nearby cell when he heard Sinbad, “Little brother? Where are you?” Doubar called out.

“Right here,” Sinbad reached into the cell, “We're getting you out of here!”

“Next time you tie a man to a tree you better make sure he's dead!”

The three turn around and saw that it was Rongar, or that the Assassin Rongar.

Rongar stepped forward, motioning that he would take care of it, while the others freed Doubar.

They were like mirror images, both already knowing what the other one will do, blocking their punches and throws, deflecting fists and elbows.

“You are no match for me!” the assassin yelled.

Rongar smiled and threw him to the ground. Firouz unlocked the door and Doubar got out. The Assassin charged, and Rongar picked him up and threw him into the cell. Firouz locked it and they waved good bye as they left.

“This isn't the end!” he yelled out.

The crew walked further and saw the rows and rows of people chained to the ground.

“We have to free them!” Doubar said.

“We will!” Sinbad answers.

Dermott walked into the Dungeon, “Is there a reason why you are playing with the sacrifices?” he asked.

The crew looked up confused and off guard.

“You scientist!” he approached Firouz, “You have enough test subjects already! Now set up your ruby thing already!” and with that he shoved Firouz aside.

“You Assassin! Where is the cat?”

Rongar couldn't respond.

“Cat got your tongue? Go now before my sister's rage returns!” He pushed past Rongar.

“And you, Pirate. Go toy with your double instead of these sacrifices.” He pushed him aside, “And you, my sister's whore, there are no virgins here for you. Go back to that gang of thieves of yours. We do not need the likes of you here at this most hollow ceremony!”

The crew scattered as they were playing along; they gave each other glances and went on their way.

In the Queen's chamber, the Queen put her clothes back on while a naked Sinbad lay there on her bed with no shame.

“Why are you leaving?” Sinbad asked.

“It's almost time, besides we can do more later,” she walked off and disappeared.

“It would have been nice if you waited for me,” Sinbad said as he got up.

~~~  
  
Maeve was walking towards the dungeon when she ran into Sinbad, “Sinbad! Sinbad is that you?” she backed off

“Maeve? Is that really you?” he looked into her eyes

“It's me Sinbad!”

Sinbad looked into her eyes and saw the warmth and tenderness inside her, “Maeve, it is you!” he quickly took her into his arms

And then quickly as they had found each other they let go as they realized they were getting too close.

“Sinbad, we have to stop them. They're going to release this great evil!”

“I kind of figured something like that was going to happen. Look there's some huge muscle guy down there that's not making it easy for us. Plus there's all our doubles running around making it difficult”

“And speaking of doubles there's yours now!” Maeve saw Sinbad's double.

“Distract him!” Sinbad ran back down.

Maeve looked at him run off and then back at the other Sinbad who looked very disheveled. She saw that he was heading for the stairs down to the dungeon. She had to stop him.

“Am I late?” he asked.

“No, you're early actually” she placed her hands on his shoulders to push him back slightly.

“You want more don't you?” he pulled her waist closer to him and nuzzled her neck

“Sinbad, stop,” she tried to pull herself away from him, but he wouldn't let go.

“Oh Maeve, don't deny me again. It drives me crazy!” he began to nibble on her neck

“Sinbad, please.”

Sinbad stopped. The Queen never begged.

“You are not the Queen!”

“I am Maeve.”

“Get out of my way wench!” he charged at her.

“Back off sea dog!” Maeve formed a fireball and threw it at him.

This Sinbad had been used to this already, as the Queen had done this time to time in her fits of anger. He drew his sword out and knocked her fireball back at her. Maeve ducked and the fireball hit the wall instead.

“Is that all?” Sinbad smiled as he approached her.

Maeve another fireball at him, and he deflected it back to her. She backed up and threw another one at him. He ducked and lunged at her. He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

“You're not my Queen, but you are beautiful” he kissed her roughly.

The Queen watched the Mad Scientist's demonstration of his ruby beamer. He had grabbed a prisoner and shot a beam at his heart. He screamed out in pain, and in a matter of seconds, he exploded. The Queen smiled.

“Well done, this will not drain me of my powers then. You may have more rubies then.”

“Thank you my Queen, and-“

“Yes, you can have more test subjects.”

“Thank you!”

The Queen walked back to the altar and picked up the dagger. Her brother was at her side, and Sinbad was walking up to her.

“Took you long enough,” Dermott sneered.

“Some of us had to walk,” Sinbad answered.

“Stop bickering. The stars are aligned. We must start now.” The Queen ordered.

The two men looked at her, as she stepped onto the edge of the black circle. She started chanting something in a strange language. The circle started moving, and swirling down, into an abyss.

“Bring me the first one!” she commanded.

Dermott grabbed the first small child and threw her to the ground.

“In the year of our dark lord, I call upon the dark forces to free our Master from his prison. When the blood of innocence is spilled, then our Dark Master will return to us. Give me the child!” Maeve commanded.

“No!” Sinbad yelled out.

Everyone looked at him.

“Let me do it. After all he is my Master as well,” Sinbad said.

“Very well, he is your father by blood,” Maeve got up and handed him the dagger.

Sinbad took the dagger and looked at the child, staring up at him, wondering. He raised the dagger, about to strike. He closed his eyes, and in a quick motion turned and sliced Dermott, a clean cut across his arm. He fell back in pain.

“You are not Sinbad!” the Queen charged at him in anger.

“I am, just not yours!” he threw the dagger into the swirling abyss.

“You will die for this!” she shot a lightening bolt at him, and he ducked for cover.

“You're not the first to say that!” he got up and ran.

The rest of his crew jumped in and started freeing the sacrifices. They all started running.

The guards came and attacked the crew. The Mad Scientist showed up rolling his Ruby

Beamer and getting it ready. Rongar threw one of his dirks and it hit the Mad Scientist in the arm.

“You will pay for this!” he aimed it at Rongar and fired it.

Rongar jumped out of its path and it hit Firouz instead. It hit Firouz on his medallion. Firouz felt a warm feeling and looked down. He moved slightly and the medallion reflected the beam back, hitting the Mad Scientist.

“NO! My greatest invention!” He yelled in pain as he exploded.

Doubar, smashing skulls together saw the other Sinbad run in.

“Sinbad?”

Maeve ran in seconds after him.

“Maeve?”

And then Rumina ran in, carrying a cat in her arms.

“Rumina?”

Rongar and Firouz let everyone out, and they ran out of the castle.

“So peasant witch, you finally dare to challenge me?” the Queen said.

“White magic always prevails!” Rumina yelled back.

The cat meowed something at Rumina.

* Believe in yourself. *

“I will father!” Rumina answered.

Rumina formed a blue orb in her hands, and the Queen laughed as she formed a much larger more powerful green one. The two started battling with their magic.

Sinbad was fighting with Maeve. Their swords clashed and he knocked her to the ground. He raises his sword to strike, but is blocked by another sword. He looks up and sees his double.

“Not bad, but I'm better!” Sinbad said as he started to fight with his double.

“You're not that good, but then again you are me!”

Doubar, Rongar and Firouz were fighting the guards off, when the Pirate Doubar emerged.

“You! You who would sell children in to slavery! I've got a bone to pick with you!”

“Really? Well look I brought a friend!”

The assassin appears as well. Rongar and Doubar split up and charged at their doubles.

The Queen had a clear advantage over Rumina and laughed as Rumina fell to the ground.

“Give up peasant!” the Queen yelled.

“No, never!” Rumina yelled back

Sinbad, who was fighting with his double, took his sword and threw it at the Queen. It hit her on her arm and nailed it to the wall behind her.

“Sea Dog!” the Queen shot out a bolt of lightning at Sinbad.

It hit the other Sinbad, sending him slamming onto the stone wall.

“NO! My love!”

His body fell to the ground, lifeless. Sinbad helped Rumina up.

“You will all die! DIE!” The queen screamed out as she ripped the sword out, “Die for what you have done to my love!”

Doubar finally grabbed his Pirate double and threw him into the swirling abyss. Maeve saw Rumina holding a cat and goes over to her.

“What are you doing here?” Maeve asked

“You, but you're there, but-“ Rumina looked at the Queen and then back.

Dermott ran over to the Queen.

“They have freed all the sacrifices. We must flee sister!”

“No! Our Dark Lord will be freed! Master Dim-Dim will reign once again! And I shall have blood!”

The Queen sent out another bolt of lightning at Sinbad, this time Maeve jumps in front and shields him from the attack.

“What is this?”

Maeve looked up and saw that it worked. She took a good look at her double.

“Black is not my color,” Maeve said as she walked closer to her.

“Neither is white,” the Queen answered back.

“Let's see just what you've got,” Maeve said

“I see my peasant self has packed on a few pounds” The Queen hissed.

The two circled each other and raised their hands, each forming their own orbs of magic. But then, the crystals they were both carrying, flew out and joined. There was a great burst of light, and when the light faded, they saw the crystal joined together. It floated in the air between the two women. They both wanted to get it, but neither wanted to back down either.

“Sinbad!” Maeve called out.

“Brother!” the queen called.

“Get that crystal!”

The two women started their magical fight. The room shook as they attacked each other. Sinbad and Dermott both tried to get the crystal, which was floating high in the air. The cat Rumina was holding jumped from her arms and ran towards the crystal.

“Come back father!” she chased after it.

*You have much power * the queen said to Maeve through her mind.

*You're not so bad yourself * Maeve answered.

*But I'm better wench! *

*Think again! *

*I will not be defeated by a peasant! *

*There's always a first! Witch! *

Turok, the cat, jumped onto Sinbad's shoulder and leaped into the air, grabbing the crystal in his mouth. At that moment everything froze. Their bodies froze, but their minds were spinning, their thoughts were jumbled and lost.

Images, a flood of images of people, places, of feelings.

Maeve stood in the green highlands of her home looking out. At least she thought it was. She saw her village burning, her brother running beside her. She saw through the mist a dark figure. It was dark matter engulfing the two.

“I have saved both of you from your death. In that you owe me both your souls. Now I can take it from you both now, or you may study under me and learn the dark arts.”

“Why would we want to do that?” the younger Maeve asked.

“You have great power inside you, you must harvest it to truly use it. You can seek those that did this to your village, that destroyed all that you loved. And you have great strength, and power inside you as well. You need someone to guide you, to show you what your path will be. I can show you how, but it is your choice to follow me or not.”

“Revenge is not the way,” her brother answered.

“Remember that girl? The one that you supposedly loved? You know the barbarians took her, in more ways than one, and after that they sold her. She's a slave now, shipped off somewhere to Gaul .”

“NO!”

“Yes. You are young, but under my guidance you will grow in strength and punish those who did this to her. And you young one, I know what happened in that burning barn, before your brother came in. I know. I will teach you to use your powers, and no one will ever do that to you again.”

“When do we start?” she answered back

Maeve looked and saw the dark matter's face. She gasped. It was Dim-Dim, or what appeared to be him.

~~~  
  
Sinbad was in Baghdad , walking in the streets. He saw small children around something, and went to see what it was. They were surrounding two boys fighting.

“You killed her you bastard!”

“No! No I didn't!”

Sinbad watched in horror as he realized the young child was him, beating up a boy with a metal hand.

“You killed her! And now you will share the same fate!” the boy pulled out a dagger and stabbed the other boy repeatedly. The blood spurted out of his chest, and splattered over the young Sinbad's face. The young child seemed unmoved as he continued to stab him. The other children ran off in fear.

“By Allah!” Sinbad stood there in shock.

~~~  
  
Doubar was in an area looking in. He saw a younger version of himself fighting with a lion. He didn't understand why till he heard the other two men near him talking.

“Yes I acquired him when he washed up onshore, he's an excellent fighter”

“How much do you want for him?”

“You couldn't afford it”

“STOP IT!” a voice echoed and the images stopped

Everyone was lying on the floor in pain. The Queen got up and held her head.

“You are here to destroy us again aren't you? I won't allow it!”

And with whatever energy she had left shot a beam of pure energy at Maeve. Maeve countered with her own energy beam.

Turok, the cat, spoke to Rumina in her mind.

“My child, the time has come for you to take the rest of this journey, alone.”

“What? Father?”

The old fat orange cat jumped into the beams of energy, the crystal shattered. The explosion cleared out the room. The cat was no more, but a man's body was lying there. The room was covered in the glittery remains of the crystal.

“Father! No! You can't leave me!” Rumina ran to his side and cried.

“It is time my child,” he answered.

“NO! NO!” she cried.

“My sister, we must go. The ceremony is ruined. The portal is closed. We must go!” he picked her up and carried her off.

Rongar returned with his double tied up again. Firouz took the ruby from the beamer, and Doubar was shaking his head from the images he had seen.

“Father please, let my magic keep you here, just a little while longer, please!” Rumina cried.

The crew stood around Rumina and Turok, not knowing what to say.

“Not even you can persuade fate my child. The crystal is destroyed. That is all that matters.”

“No, I can't do this alone. I'm not strong enough, please!”

“I love you my child,” his body started glowing and then disappeared.

“NO!” Rumina sobbed out.

Sinbad held her as she cried on his shoulder. Maeve was still shocked at all that had happened.

“The Queen got away,” Firouz said.

“She'll be back, they always come back,” Doubar answered.

“But it will be a while. And in the meantime her challenger will have time to practice.” Maeve said.

The crew walked outside, and to their surprise, the sun was out. They looked out at the land, and it seemed warm and lush with life. Rumina smiled, as she knew it was her father's last act of magic.

“When the Queen returns, I will be ready for her,” Rumina said looking out.

“You will be, you proved that she wasn't all powerful” Sinbad said.

“Thank you, thank you all!” Rumina smiled.

“One question,” Firouz asked.

“What?” Rumina replied.

“How do we get back? I mean the crystal brought us here,” Firouz said.

“The crystal is destroyed now,” Doubar added.

“There is a spell, father made me learn it before, but I don't know if I can do it,” Rumina said.

“You can do it Rumina, we all believe in you,” Maeve said.

“I'll never forget you, all of you!” She hugged Maeve, and it took a second for Maeve to hug her back.

Rumina stood back and started to chant something. A small gust of wind started surrounding the crew. It started building up, faster and faster until it picked them up and carried them off.

~~~  
  
The crew landed back on the ship of the Nomad. They looked up and around. They were home again. They cheered and hugged each other. Sinbad instantly hugged Maeve, refusing to let her go. She hugged him back, enjoying the moment.

“It's good to be back!” Doubar exclaimed.

Dermott soared down from the sky and perched near Maeve and Sinbad.

“Dermott!” Maeve broke away and petted the hawk's brown feathers.

Sinbad watched Maeve with Dermott and felt a bit jealous. The brown little hawk still got all the sorcerer's apprentice's attention. Sinbad smiled and looked out at the horizon.

“Now where have you guys been?” Mustapha asked.

“It's a long story,” Sinbad answered.

“I'll tell you all about it. Let's go to the galley, I'm starving!” Doubar put his arm around Mustapha, and led him to the galley.

“Rongar, take the tiller,” Sinbad called out.

Rongar obliged and headed for the tiller. The winds started to pick up a bit, and the crew stopped. They heard a familiar cackle. They looked up at the skies.

“My, my what do we have here?”

It was Rumina.

“Did you miss me?” she purred.

“Not again,” Sinbad sighed.

Maeve stood up as Dermott flew off. She saw the witch, and slowly walked next to Sinbad.

“I've had a long day witch!” and with that she sent out a bolt of lighting and hit Rumina hard, it sent her flying into the horizon.

The crew all astonished looked at Maeve, and wondered if it was really her or not.

“She's not the only one that's learned a few new tricks,” Maeve smiled as she walked off.

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
